Last Stand of the Teen Titans
by meninwhite
Summary: When the Titans have learnd they have been cancled they prephare a final battle to win renweal. Agianst the greatest threat ever... The WB Army!
1. Chapter 1

**_Last Stand of the Teen Titans_**

The Titans are relaxing, Beast Boy and Cyborg are playing video games, Raven is reading a book and Starfire is cooking a special Tamaranian meal.

Cyborg: Man last season was great!

Beast Boy: Yeah expecpt the last episode but the one where we got rid of two thirds of the world's villains was awesome!

Starfire: Agreed and I cannot wait for Season 6! I believe that will be my time to shine! I believe my Sisiter will have a large Empire and threaten to take over Tamaran and Earth (Imagines Blackfire with her Army of Gordanians, Cideral and other galactic troops) I am wondering where is Robin?

Cyborg: Went to get the mail

(Robin comes in with the mail)

Robin: Junk, Junk, and Copy of Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, hey guys! (He had their attention. Robin had a letter that said important on it)

Beast Boy: Is it from a fan?

Starfire: The new script for Season 6(Giggled)

Cyborg: To small, a nomination for an award maybe ten?

Raven: So what is it.

(Robin opened it but when he read it his smile turned to a frown)

Robin: Uhh guys bad news. (He gives it to them.)

Letter

Dear Teen Titians,

We regret to inform you that your show has been canceled you are being replaced with Ben 10. You are to leave by tomorrow, your tower the whole set will be replaced for this show. Thank you for under standing,

Sincerely: Waner Brothers Company

There was dead silence as all five of teammates staring at the letter. Robins Mask almost fell of with shock. Cyborg's jaw dropped to the ground, and then fell off as his screws popped out and rolled away. Beast Boy ees were huge, Starfire was in shock and so was Raven.

All: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!

Starfire: But I never got my own season!

Robin: Cyborg check our ratings!(Cyborg checked) were doing great! Why are they canceling our show? We are behind Nicks show's Avatar the last airbender and Danny Phantom

Beast Boy: NOOOOO WERE supposed to go until season 10!

Raven:They cant do this.

Cyborg: And I checked the site over 900,000 people and counting are sending letters and emails to keep our show alive! A lot say they want to see Beast Boy and Raven get together

Beast Boy and Raven are shocked, but then ignor it.

Beast Boy;Sighs we better pack.

Starfire: No we must stay and fight the producer army!

Cyborg: Starfire's right we dealt with Slade, Brother Blood, Trigon and The Brotherhood of Evil we can deal with this!

Robin: All of them were nothing compared to this. All of them combined would be nothing!

Starfire: Please Robin.(he looked up and smiled) Alright Team lets beat this freaks back these WB's Army! Cyborg Strengthen our defense and security! Beast Boy gets the weapons from the armory.

Beast Boy: With pleasure!

Robin: Raven prepare the shield! Starfire monitor the attack board! They picked the wrong team to mess with!


	2. Robins Choice

Allies gone and Robins choice

(The Titans ran to there stations to prepare for the greatest battle if they won there show would be renewed and Ben 10 would be canceled instead, Beast Boy went into the Armory and found many plasma weapons and put some of them on. He soon brought them to the other Titans)

Beast Boy: Lock and load baby!

(Robin went to contact the honorary Titans, he tried many but there was no answer! Finally he got a signal from Titans East, it revealed Bumble Bee but she was all beat up)

Robin: Bumble Bee what happened!

Bumble Bee: The WB Army, already destroyed the city and we tried fighting them off..but(Soon she saw giant Mechs behind her) Robin I don't have much Time the other Titans are gone most of our earth has been Destroyed.

Mech 1: Sir The Eastern half has been eliminated.

Command Mech: Well Done prepare to move out we are hading to Jump city!(He aims his laser at Bumble Bee)

Bumble Bee: NOO(The Mech blasts her and the transmission is done.)

Robin: Bumble Bee! Come in!(Sighs) Well that's it Jump city is all we have left. Suddenly an email pops up and says Robin from WB The Batman

Robin clicks it and guess who?

Dear Robin,

Its been a long time and I know your show will be "Canceld" soon but Im here to give you an offer, If you want your fame to last and continue leave the Titans lost cause and Join my show. You have till tomarrow by that time The Army will come.

Sincerialy: The Batman

Robin thought long and hard he was commanding his own team but for how long the Titans would soon be destroyed and then there is his old masters offer to give him a few more years of fame and then live the rest of his life in wealth….(The Titans come it)

Starfire:We are ready to take on the WB Army! Have you heard from our allies?

Robin: There gone the WB army wiped them out.(The all have dim face) I need to go outside for a while.

Cyborg:Wait the WB Army will be here tomorrow are you sure you want to do that?

Robin: Ill be fine, Just for an hour.

With that he left the tower to go to …

Find out next chapter.


End file.
